Optical brighteners (what are known as “whiteners”) are added to detergents or cleaning agents in order to eliminate greying and yellowing of the treated textile fabric. These substances are drawn onto the fiber and bring about a brightening and simulated bleaching effect by converting invisible ultraviolet radiation into visible light of longer wavelength, wherein the ultraviolet light absorbed from the sunlight is irradiated as light bluish fluorescence and together with the yellow tone or the greyed or yellowed laundry gives pure white. Detergents or cleaning agents containing optical brighteners are often also referred to as universal detergents.
When washing and/or cleaning dyed textiles, in order to effectively suppress dye detachment and/or dye transfer to other textiles, a color transfer inhibitor is added to a detergent or cleaning agent. Here, the color transfer inhibitor mostly forms complexes with the dyes that have detached from the textiles and are present in the washing liquor. Detergents or cleaning agents with color transfer inhibitor are often also referred to as color detergents.
Attempts to expand the service spectrum of liquid universal detergents by the property of staining inhibition have failed due the fact that optical brighteners and color transfer inhibitors are not compatible in an aqueous detergent matrix with conventional composition. The simultaneous incorporation of an optical brightener and a polymeric color transfer inhibitor into a liquid detergent matrix leads immediately to a severe clouding and subsequent flocculation or phase separation. The instabilities occur in a particularly pronounced manner in the case of liquid detergents or cleaning agents that are concentrated or have a low content of water.
A stable aqueous detergent or cleaning agent containing an optical brightener and a color transfer inhibitor is known from WO 2009/019136 A1 and has a pH value in a narrow range from 6.5 to 7.5.
There is also a need to provide a storage-stable, liquid detergent or cleaning agent with a low content of water that contains an optical brightener and a color transfer inhibitor.
This object is achieved by a water-soluble packaging having at least two chambers and containing a first liquid detergent or cleaning agent with a low content of water, a second liquid detergent or cleaning agent with a low content of water and a water-soluble wrapping, the first liquid detergent or cleaning agent with a low content of water containing an optical brightener and the second detergent or cleaning agent with a low content of water containing a color transfer inhibitor.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.